


Lingering Fear

by Highkiller777



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: When Goku has a nightmare, Hakkai gives him comfort <3
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Son Goku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lingering Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPatrolAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/gifts).



Grunting as he was reaching trying to grab another apple from the tree, biting his lower lip as he strained to keep himself balanced on the branch. His other arm holding the ones he already plucked in his scarf, Goku huffed pouting when he tries to grab for it again and misses. Blinking when he hears shouting coming from the temple, Sanzo’s voice echoing outside from the force of his anger. “--at did I tell you about swinging that thing carelessly around you damn-”

“Hehe, serves that kappa right!” Goku laughing to himself hearing the sounds of gunfire drowning out the rest of the words. Taking another bite out the apple before realizing he had begun snacking on the fruit Hakkai had asked him to gather. “ Ehh ? No  Ahhh ! Now I have to pick more!”

With a whimper he finished eating the one he had already bitten into, trying to count the ones remaining he still had. He couldn’t remember exactly how many he had before he started to eat but he saw he still needed another ten before he could bring them to the kitchen. Taking a breath, Goku wrapped the remaining in his scarf and tied it to keep them from spilling out. Lowering it to the ground he stood up on the branch, wobbling a bit unsure of his  footing on the still damp limb. 

“Let’s do this!” Cheering himself on he jumped up higher into the tree, his first grab slipping but catching himself with his other hand before he plummeted to the ground. “Ha! I did it!” 

Straddling the branch, he quickly grabbed all the apples he could, he grabbed a couple extra to be safe before making his decent. Adding them to the pile he already had he hummed a happy tune to himself as he hurried to the kitchen set aside for them. He stopped to blink when he didn’t smell any food being cooked. Pushing open the door the small kitchen looked like it hadn’t been touched in a long time.

“Hakkai? What’s going on? He was just here mixing up something yummy...” Turning around he walked back to their room, finding it in the same state; as though nobody had ever been in there. “Hakkai!”

He dropped the bundled apples in his scarf to the floor, running through the halls at full speed. His heart beating a mile a minute as he searched for him, the halls seeming to run longer and longer; their shape and form distorting around him making him panic on the more. Screaming and calling out for anyone, his own voice seeming to be stopping in his throat and never reaching past his lips. Tripping over nothing he falls to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he continues to scream out-

“Goku! Goku wake up!” Gold eyes shoot open, meeting the ones of his lover looking down at him worried. With another loud cry he wraps his arms around him as he pushes himself up from the bed. Hakkai’s back hitting the bed from the force Goku used to embrace him. Returning the hug, he pets his hair, gathering him up to curl into his lap while he  pets his hair.

“Hi-Hic Ha-Hakkai!  Yo -You were g-gone and l-left me all a-hic alone...” Hakkai kissed the top of his hair, running a hand over his back waiting for his sobs to die down. Hakkai’s heart breaking as the broken sobs and shaking body in his arms continued on while the memories of the nightmare, and the lingering fear, worked  its way through his memory. 

“I’m right here Goku, I won’t leave.” Hakkai shifted around to pull the blanket free from the bed, wrapping it around their shoulders so he didn’t get cold. A cool breeze blowing through the open window of the inn they were staying in felt nice, but he could feel goosebumps on Goku’s skin. His arms clinging tighter to him in response; his sobs seemed to be lessened the more he felt assured the male wasn’t going anywhere and was really with him. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Y-Yes...” He sniffled, Hakkai grabbing a couple tissues from the stand and cleaning his face, leaving little kisses behind as he did. “You were cooking something yummy; we were at the temple and you wanted me to get you some apples from the trees outside. I was picking them trying to get how many you asked me! Then...  Uhh Sanzo was yelling at  Gojyo ... He shot at him and I went to the kitchen to bring you what I got but you were gone!”

“Gone?” Hakkai ran his hands over his arms, keeping him grounded into reality while he recalled what he saw. He didn’t expect Goku to remember too much as time passed so he wanted to know what he saw before he forgot.

Hakkai wanted to know of his fears, so he could better care for  and show him love.

“Yeah gone! It was all dusty and I couldn’t see you anywhere, I went to our room but it was the same! I ran down the hallways calling for you but it felt like my voice couldn’t get past my mouth, I was so scared and sad thinking you had left or what if you never existed at all and I’ll be alone again-”

“Goku.” Golden eyes jerk open meeting his green one, a hand placed on his cheek as he leaned in to leave a kiss on the tip of his nose. A soft smile on his face relaxes Goku and helps brush away some of his fears. “I won’t ever do  that, I don’t ever wish to do something that would hurt you or cause you to fear as such. I will stay by your side for as long as you want me there.”

“Thank you Hakkai.” The man's heart fluttering seeing him smile, he finally looked relaxed. Pulling him in to share a kiss, enjoying the closeness for a long moment before lying back in the bed. Goku curled up into Hakkai’s chest with his usual smile still on his face as he fell back to sleep. 

“I love you Goku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! <3 <3


End file.
